War And Resistance
by BrightStar Kenobi
Summary: Post Terminator Salvation AU Crossover. Marcus is alive.SG1 and some TSCC characters will also appear. Chronicling the Connor's family life as they fight SkyNet.The resistance fights on in the long war against Skynet. See summary inside.First time writer. NOW IMPROVED!


**War and Resistance**

Hi folks, I wrote some ideas for FanFiction down and came with an AU of the Terminator whilst listening to the soundtrack of the movies and the television series on YouTube; I love how you can organize a playlist. Damn you FOX for cancelling Terminator SCC! So anyway here goes. If all goes well there may be a sequel but for now I will start at the beginning. This will be an AU Post Terminator Salvation.

I am a poor student, I do not own any of the Terminator franchise including written works although some of the characters are my own creations. I am British so some of the grammar may not be to your taste like trousers instead of pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_A.N_

_The move T3 stated that John and Kate have children and Kyla is their youngest child borrowed from T3: Terminator Dreams. I have borrowed the character with Robbie and Charley being my own creation with the names borrowed from T3 and TSCC respectively. I have left Kate`s looks as she was in T3 but her personality as T4 Kate well hopefully. John's eye colour will be green as in all canon except Terminator Salvation. I know in Terminator Dreams Kyla has brown eyes but none of her family have brown but all are either green or blue and so hers will be green._

**Chapter 1 – Family Time**

"Speech"

`Thought`

Post Judgement Day

October 2022 - Kansas Bunker

A long slow rumble comes from above showering a little dust onto the room. A large husky crossbreed lay at the foot of a large double bed next to a crib. In the left corner, an old military cot stands stood covered with army blankets. In the crib a new-born baby's frightened cries ring out throughout the room causing a young toddler of around 2 years of age to look up at the ceiling and to call out fearfully, "Daddy, Daddy".

"Hiya 's OK, you're safe, is Kyla's crying is she?" asked his daddy reassuring his son at the same time.

The man popped his head into the room seeing his son looking fearfully at the large dog which stood up identifying the man as her master. As he came into the room, she checked that he was what and who he appeared to be. John Connor, leader of the Resistance in the war against Skynet, stood at a muscular 6ft had black hair in a short cut and two-day old stubble. Wearing military boots, black cargo pants, and a navy t-shirt over with a dark green long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he walked up to his son. Sensing the man was what he appeared to be, the dog lay back down at the foot of the bed.

"Kya crying" replied the toddler. His blue eyes lit up upon at seeing his daddy, feeling safe now John was there.

"Thanks Champ" John said smiling at his son and ruffling his sandy brown colored hair as he gave him a hug. Placing the walkie-talkie in his hand on a table, he walked towards the crib again smiling at Charley.

Stepping over to the crib, he picked his infant daughter cocooned in her blankets and rocked her. Kyla or Kya, as the Connors and close friends called her, stopped crying when she knew a big person had got her. She looked up at the not-mummy person.

"Hey there beautiful girl, did the big bad Centaur Patrol wake you? Hmmmm did they? Don't you worry they can`t get to you here".

Looking up at the ceiling and cursing Skynet, John hoped that his people had taken out at least one of the HK-tanks. Adjusting the baby so she was secure in his left arm against his chest he bent down to stroke the large husky "Good girl Mya, Good girl" he praised the dog.

Mya wagged her tail in response and after sniffing the baby and licking the man`s hand, she then lay her head down to watch over her other charge. Charley Connor - named after John's surrogate father Charley Dixon stood and toddled over to his daddy grasping at his pant leg.

"Daddy, where mummy?" asked Charley looking up at his Daddy

Sitting on the only chair John replied "You're OK now buddy. She is in the Med Bay with Robbie having his shot you remember?"

Nodding his head in response to both his daddy`s questions, Charley scrambled on to his daddy's lap, being careful of his little sister who then lay on the part of his daddy's lap and cuddled up to John just to soaking in his presence. John smiled at his son, giving him a hug, and at the baby`s baby blue eyes, his eyes gazing up at him. He placed a hand on her baby soft red hair, gently stroking her head. Thinking of how much the baby looked like his wife

'She will have green eyes like me though once they change' he thought.

With Charley looking like him with Kate's eyes and his eldest looking like his paternal grandfather; it was a fair representation of the Connor family John thought, smiling. He sometimes wondered if Judgement Day had not happened in 2012 would he and Kate be together. 'Yeah we would, there is no fate but what we make' he thought remembering what his mother used to quote. 'Kate and I would have met eventually'

Thinking of his mother made him think about his father 'I still can`t get used to the fact I`m older than my father. He was only 20 now. I hope Kyle will understand if we can ever tell him one day I want to tell why Kyla has the name she does'. He and Kate had named their youngest for John's father Kyle Reese.

He thought of how lucky he was to be alive and have a family when he came so close to death. Marcus Wright, a death row inmate, turned Terminator Hybrid had saved his life back giving his heart which had ironically been grown by Skynet. The artificially grown heart that had been Marcus's had replaced John's own heart after being impaled by a steel rebar in the Mission To Skynet Central to rescue the then teenaged Kyle. Marcus had survived due to his backup systems and the fact that he had ripped out the chip linking him to Skynet. The fact that he had willingly ripped the chip out of his brain had led surprisingly to John and most of his Resistance seeing him as one of their own. Running a hand down the left side of his face along the scars caused by the same Terminator shuddered at how close it had been.

'Being impaled like that hurt like A Son Of A Bitch, I came close to dying that day thanks to that scrap metal and now these scars remind me every day. Well least Kate thinks they make me look dashing', John thought to himself smiling at the last.

Kyla broke John from his thoughts by the baby crying anew making her brother look at his daddy in concern.

"It's OK buddy, I think somebody needs a diaper change" John reassured his son realizing his daughters needs when a smell hit his nose.

"Me help" said Charley eagerly clambering off his daddy's lap.

"OK big guy sure you can help, let's get some warm water" replied John.

'Need to give to give the guys in water resources more praise maybe for some of the bootleg hooch I know Barnes has stashed away'.

John thought glad for hot water thankful even for just the little they got each day. After getting the warm water from the sink in the corner of the room he placed the now screaming and wriggling baby on to the bed. John asked Charley to get him the baby supplies. Placing the hemp used as diapers and small bits of cloths used as wipes by the Resistance on the bed he undid the blankets and Kyla's romper cobbled from bits of old clothing by the Resistance seamstresses. Unfixing the safety pins holding the diaper together he pulled it back.

"Ewww, uck Daddy that smells" said Charley pulling a face and holding his nose.

Chuckling at his son's antics John dipped one of the cloths into the warm water and quickly cleaned his daughter who had stopped wriggling. Placing a fresh diaper and fastening it with pins he looked at his daughter to see the baby had fallen fast asleep.

"What's going on here" said a voice filled with love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review and let me know what you think! Otherwise the Terminators may get me or a rather pissed off John Connor will.

Omake:

Author: Eeck he's behind me, isn't he!

John: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Author: "Eep Err, I'm making up a story"

John "Yeah, well it better be good" turns and leaves

Author shuddering "PHEW, he's gone. Man, that guy is scary when he's all in Resistance Leader mode".

Thank you to YouTube and Account Holders for this inspirations especially the song on my Terminator playlist and also especially the TSCC Soundtracks. The Reese boys will be a trio not a duo as I read on Terminator Wiki that Kyle has two brothers not one in a certain part of canon literature the NOW comics.

Tara who was John's wife in another timeline will be in this but as a member of command as another member's spouse, I'm thinking Barnes.

Should Marcus and Blair be together? Let me know who you want folks!


End file.
